Liquid crystal display device has gradually replaced the traditional cathode ray tube display device due to its advantages such as light weight, small thickness, no radiation and so on. When the liquid crystal display device leaves factory, the liquid crystal display device is separately packaged in order to be better transported and reduce transportation cost. If the liquid crystal display device is integrally packaged, not only an overall package volume is increased and the transportation cost is increased, but also the liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display device can not be effectively protected.
Generally, the liquid crystal display device comprises a housing for mounting a circuit board, a support stand and a base; the support stand is mounted on the base, a rotating component is provided on the support stand so that viewing angle of the liquid crystal display panel is adjusted by rotating the rotating component; a mounting seat for connecting the support stand is provided on the housing, and the rotating component is fixed on the mounting seat by a plurality of screws. However, the housing and the rotating component of the liquid crystal display device cannot be conveniently disassembled form each other; due to fixing by a plurality of screws, parts used for assembling are numerous, so the assembly cannot be quick and effort-saving, resulting in low assembly efficiency and high production cost.